(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a windshield wiper spoiler display structure, and more particularly, to one that is turned on to display the wiper operating in darker area or during night hours.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To ensure a smooth operation, a spoiler is usually adapted to a windshield wiper or wiper arm. The spoiler helps reduce resistance of the wiper in operation. However, the spoiler of the prior art is not provided with additional features other than its style and wind resistance effect.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper spoiler display structure which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a display structure for improved appearance and safety display of a windshield wiper spoiler, which is illuminated during night hours or in darker area when the wiper is activated. To achieve the purpose, the display structure is comprised of a control circuit, whereon multiple LEDs are provided and connected to a photo-sensor and a vibration switch. The control circuit is installed in a see-through hood and a casing. The casing is mounted to a spoiler and the spoiler is mounted on a wiper arm to turn on those LEDs along with the operation of the wiper.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.